Chlaspian 2: To Remember
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to "Never Forget" Years after Narnia has fallen to the Telmarines, Queen Chloe the Eternal remembers her past with her husband King Peter, when she is confronted by a handsome young prince who knows her and believes this is all but a dream.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Narnia.**

_Sequel to oneshot "Never Forget"._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despite the 1300 years that'd passed, Chloe could still remember everything as if it'd happened the day before. She could recall the accident as she fell into the meteor filled Miller's Pond, and surfaced in a nearly frozen pond in the mythical land of _Narnia_ in time to meet the Pevensies.

She could remember the flight from the witch Jadis, of her horrible wolves, could remember Mr. and Mrs. Beaver helping them along the way, claiming about the Sons and Daughters of Adam and Eve coming to dethrone the White Witch.

But most of all she remembered Peter.

While younger than her he'd captivated her with his desire to protect his family, and she'd fallen in love with him quite quickly amidst the perils of their journey to seek Aslan, the Great Lion.

There was Edmund's betrayal, which had shook the Pevensie family greatly. Chloe remembered Lucy's tears and Susan's cries, remembered following Aslan to his death as he traded his life for that of Edmund's, freeing the child from the power of the White Witch.

Trailing her fingers over the water, Chloe closed her eyes, remembering standing there by Aslan's side, her passage secured, remembered crying, sobbing, remembered his blood spurting on her as Jadis killed him brutally.

She remembered falling to her knees and holding the dear Lion's dead body to her as she cried, ignoring the monsters as they left, all praising Jadis and her cruelty. Chloe remembered Lucy and Susan appeared, remembered Aslan's ressurection, the War---and she remembered the White Witch's death.

Listening to the sounds of the night birds as they sang around her little secret haven, Chloe sighed, looking up at the stars.

She remembered the crowning ceremony, remembered Aslan proclaiming her High Queen Chloe the Eternal, remembered not even _suspecting _that the name wasn't only a title but a description. It took a couple of years of everyone around her growing up and her not aging to realize it, but ever since Aslan's blood had spurted fresh on her she'd stopped aging.

The stars were shining bright tonight, just like the night that she held Peter's hands and Aslan performed their wedding.

That was Chloe's happiest memory, as were the years afterwards reigning in Cair Paravel over Narnia and all the wonderful creatures that lived in this land.

But most of all Chloe remembered deciding to join her husband and his siblings on the hunt for the white stag, but feeling dizzy and unwell for the first time since becoming Queen. She'd decided to miss the hunt for the first time, and remembered how they never came back.

Her _husband_ never returned.

Aslan had disappeared that day as well.

Narnia had mourned with Chloe for the loss of their kings and queens, and none mourned more than her over the loss of her husband. Chloe tried to rule Narnia by herself, but despite the loyalty of her people, the Telmarines appeared on their coasts and forged war, and Cair Paravel fell to ruins.

Chloe had barely been spirited away to safety before the fortress she'd loved, the home filled with her memories of her husband, was destroyed. She'd lived in hiding since then, and even though 1300 years had passed since that happening, she hadn't aged a day.

Sometimes she ventured out of the forest in the dark of the night, slipping away from those who protected her with their own lives, and would roam close to the castle.

It was dangerous, but she couldn't keep away from this little hidden grove that called to her. She lay by the water, fingers softly treading the surface, gaze on her own reflection in the moonlight.

Though her youth remained the same, so much else had changed. Her hair was long, extremely so, curling around her face. Flowers and gems adorned her hair and her dress, though covered by his hooded cloak, was that of a queen.

She'd changed _so much_ from that awkward teen so in love with Clark Kent.

Something reflected from behind her, and Chloe gasped, turning around, eyes wide at the shadowy figure.

She'd been found out!

"Chloe?" He gasped in surprise. "I---I did not realize that I was dreaming."

Chloe blinked, looking up at the young male, who seemed her age, coming towards her and kneeling on the ground next to her. How had he known her name? Who was he?

"It's been months since I have been able to see you." He whispered, watching her in awe. "You have changed, my Queen. You---I am in awe of you and your beauty."

Queen?

He knew who she was?

Who _was_ he?

Tilting her head to the right, silent, Chloe tried to figure out where she'd seen him before. His face was _familiar_ to her, and then her eyes widened in shock.

He was Crowned Prince Caspian, heir of the Telmarine throne.

She got up, ready to flee into the shadows, cursing her own inability to stay in the shelter of the forest.

The enemy knew of her!

Knew she was still alive!

She needed to hide!

"Please don't go!" He called after her.

Chloe ignored him as she pulled at the hem of her dress and ran on, taking in big gulps of air, about to disappear into the shadows of the forest when suddenly he was behind her, holding onto her and swinging her to face her.

"Don't run from me. _Please_."

It was the emotion in his voice that caused Chloe to stop struggling and slowly raise her gaze so that she was staring up into his face. The young man, the prince of the Telmarines, was looking down at her with an expression so _hurt_ she felt somewhat guilty.

But _why_?

"Don't you recognize me, my Queen?" He whispered, slowly bringing his hand to her face and pulling a strand of her hair out of her face.

The back of his fingers brushed tenderly against the skin of her cheek, and Chloe felt her heart race at the touch.

And it wasn't in fear.

"Don't fear me." His voice was so _soothing_, it lulled the fear and doubts from Chloe's mind and when he let go of her she didn't slip into the shadows and the refuge of the forest as she should have.

Instead she lingered, curious.

Who was this man who treated her as if she were some favored lover?

How had he known that she still lived?

How had he recognized her?

Who _was_ Prince Caspian?

The young heir extended his hand to her. "Join me by the water's edge?"

Her green gaze went from his hand, to the water, to the shadows behind her.

"_Please_." His voice caused her to look at him once more. "I do not know why you fear me tonight, but it hurts me, My Queen. I would die for your happiness, do not wound me with the distrust in your eyes."

Those words called to something deep within her that came alive at his voice, and curious, she rested her hand in his.

His smile was a beautiful thing as his hand closed around hers and he slowly led her back to the water's edge, treating her with as much carefulness as one did a wounded, frightened animal.

"I am glad that I was able to see you again, my Queen." He spoke as they sat next to each other under the light of the moon. "My twilight hours have been filled with darkness and despair since you disappeared from my dreams."

Up until that moment Chloe hadn't fully understood the situation, but now she was surprised as she realized what he was saying. The crown prince of Narnia, the Telmarine heir, Prince Caspian, had had _dreams_ of her.

And he thought this was yet another dream.

"I am sorry." She whispered, finally speaking for the first time since she'd met him.

"You are here now." He said, his smile as beautiful as the purest of skies. "It is all that matters to me."

He seemed so dedicated to her, so _happy_ to be seeing her, that it touched something within Chloe.

She rested her hands on her lap and turned so that she was looking at the water's edge.

She could feel his gaze on her, and she was glad for the darkness of the night because it would hide her blush.

It'd been a long time since someone had looked at her like this.

"You are now Queen, you are now in Narnia, are you not?" Caspian finally asked, his voice lower, a little harsher, a little hurt. "You are dreaming now and no longer worrying of Clark Kent now that you are sleeping in the arms of your _husband_."

Chloe's eyes widened in surprise.

The Telmarine prince knew of _Clark?_

But _how_?

He couldn't have known about this unless…unless…unless _she'd_ been dreaming of _him_ as well!

But how could she have forgotten it if she had?

Caspian mistook her surprise for something else as he shook his head. "I knew this day would come, when I'd see you and you would be his."

The bitterness in his voice surprised her as she turned her gaze on his face. "Peter's?"

He winced at the name and nodded, leaning forwards, face nearly a sneer. "Is High King Peter as _Magnificent_ as he is said to be?" He sighed and looked away, defeated. "He must be. You granted him your hand in marriage."

The blush darkened on her face and she couldn't figure out _why_.

He---he couldn't be _jealous_ of Peter, could he?

But Peter was gone!

_Dead_ by now!

_But he thinks you're still living in the time you reign side by side with Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy_.

That was _dizzying_.

"Whatever it is that you have read about my husband, he is that, and _more_." She didn't miss the way Caspian flinched and looked away at those words. "He was a strong king, with a heart that radiated goodness, and love for both Narnia and his family."

"Family." Caspian whispered, still refusing to look at her. "Do you have it? Together? Doctor Cornelius says that there are no records of you ever having a child before the halls of Cair Paravel fell before my ancestors."

Chloe looked away, trying to forget the day that the walls of her home came tumbling down. "No. We do not have a child."

And she regretted that every day she'd spent along after her husband and his siblings' disappearances.

If only she'd been with child, she wouldn't have been so alone for so long.

"Do not look so sad, my Queen." Caspian whispered, leaning forwards and bringing his hand to her face, thumb reverently brushing away a tear she hadn't realized made its way down her cheek. "You break my heart."

Chloe couldn't understand why he made her heart beat this fast, this strong, this erratic.

She had never felt this way before.

She'd felt similar though…

…with her husband.

Eyes widening, Chloe pulled away and stood up. "I should leave now."

"But I do not sense you waking up." Caspian stood, looking desperate, not willing to let her leave.

Despite the fact that she should leave before her kindly guardians realized that she'd snuck out, Chloe found herself seating back on the grass and smiling softly at the relief on the young prince's face as he did the same.

They stayed there long into the night, Chloe mostly listening to Caspian as he recounted all that had happened to them since their last 'dream'. She was fascinated by the words he uttered, by the insight he had into her life, by the insight he was giving her of _his life, _and she couldn't understand _how_ she could have ever forgotten the dreams of him.

_How?_

"I have missed you, my Queen." Caspian whispered, lying on the grass by her, eyes closing against his own will. "Do not leave me alone again. I do not think I can bare the separation another time." His eyes closed completely and he yawned softly. "My life is lonely during the days, please do not leave me alone in my dreams as well. Not again."

And with those heart-wrenching words he fell asleep.

Chloe reached over and brushed his hair out of his face, observing him.

She'd only truly met him tonight, but she felt so tenderly towards him.

_With a king like __**you**__ on the throne, maybe Narnia can be restored to her former glory._ She smiled as she bent down and pressed a kiss to Caspian's forehead, lingering for a moment, breathing in his scent. _You have given me hope again, Caspian X, Crown Prince of Narnia_.

Getting up, Chloe began to slowly make her way towards the forest, but right before she disappeared into the shadows she turned and admired his sleeping figure, a small smile playing on her lips.

_I'll see you tomorrow night in your dreams, Prince Caspian…Its time that the both of us stop being so lonely._

Turning her back on him Chloe stepped into the shadows, determined to remember the one person she felt deep down inside she never should have forgotten.

_Till tomorrow night._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review?**


End file.
